


[M4F] No Reason

by RoughSoftie



Category: gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Aftercare, Choking, Creampie, Degradation, F/M, Maledom, Mean, Rape, Slapping, Spanking, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughSoftie/pseuds/RoughSoftie
Summary: Brutal, violent, and abusive. Written in response to a now-deleted request.
Kudos: 3





	[M4F] No Reason

**Author's Note:**

> [M4F] No Reason [RAPE] [Mdom] [Mean] [Slapping] [Spanking] [Choking] [Gagging] [Degrading] [Abuse] [Creampie] Optional [Aftercare]
> 
> Feel free to make any changes you want! More spanking and more lines during the sex would work really well.
> 
> The script has two endings: One short and rough, one with aftercare.

Girl! Come here!

Lie on my lap.

Why? Come here. Come here!

*Slap*

What have I told you about asking questions!?

That's right you stupid cunt, you DON'T QUESTION ME. *Slap* Get your jeans and panties off.

Now, can you remember what you're supposed to do?

*Slap*

Count AND?

*Slap*

Speak up!

Guess you *can* get something through your thick skull. Yes, you count and thank me while telling me what you are. And if you're not honest...

Now get on my lap.

Comfy? No? Good.

*Spank* (1)

"Silly girl"? That's another five.

*Spank* (2)

That's better.

*Spank* (3)

*Spank* (4)

You wanted to know why I'm spanking you?

*Spank* (5)

No reason.

*Spank* (6)

I was bored.

*Spank* (7)

I just felt like hurting you.

*Spank* (8)

I like hearing your cries.

*Spank* (9)

Your whimpers.

*HARD spank* (10)

Your screams.

*Spank* (11)

*Spank* (12)

And seeing your ass turn red.

*Spank* (13)

*Spank* (14)

*Spank* (15)

Now turn over and spread your legs. It's time to punish you for questioning me.

Wider.

Wider! You do want to be punished, don't you? You do want me to spank your pussy?

That's what I thought.

*Spank*

Stop squirming!

*Spank*

STOP SQUIRMING! You'd think I'd never done this before.

*Spank*

Count, bitch! Now I'll have to start over.

*Spank* (1)

Better.

*Spank* (2)

*Spank* (3)

Speak up!

*Spank* (4)

*Spank* (5)

There we go. Get on your knees. Look at me. Look at me!

Aren't you going to thank me for punishing you?

You're welcome. Since you're so grateful, I'll let you show it. Those whimpers of yours really got me going and seeing your tear-streaked face, well... it makes me want to see you cry properly. What better way

*unbuckling*

than having you gag on my cock? And remember: Don't you dare swallow any spit. That should go on my cock or your face.

I'll give you a chance to do it yourself. A chance to show how much you appreciate me hurting you. But if you don't do it properly I'm going to fuck your face, you hear me?

*Moans*

Hey! I didn't tell you to suck my cock, I told you to gag. Shove it down your throat and hold it there.

That's better.

Yeah, fucking cough bitch.

Pull back.

Now spit in your hand... and rub it all over your face. That's it. That's a good look for you, you know that?

Down again.

*Moans*

*Chuckle* I can feel your throat working. Can't breathe, can you?

Stay down!

Stay the fuck down!

Fine you dumb cunt, I'll fucking hold you down...

Now, gasp for me.

*Chuckle* Mmm, look how wet my cock is... but I think you need more spit on your face.

*Cockslapping sounds?*

Fuck I love slapping you with my cock.

Aww, is baby crying? Have you had enough? Too bad bitch. I'm gonna fuck you, right here on the floor. Get down on your face.

Arms by your side! Ass up! Get your face right on the floor.

*Spank*

Still sore? You're fucking weak.

*Spank* x 3

Spread your fucking legs!

*Rough moans from here - harsh fucking. Improv if you want, some suggested lines below. Note request includes choking!*

You're good for something at least. Your cunt is almost as good as my hand.

Shut the fuck up, whore!

SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it!

Fuck it, I'll just choke you.

Like that? Me lifting you by your fucking throat?

ARMS BY YOUR SIDE! Or I'll let you drop!

Are you *breathing*? No no no. Let's squeeeeeze harder.

*Improv to orgasm*

[END 1]

*Breathless* I'm done. Get yourself sorted, you're a mess. And get me a towel.

*Footsteps away?*

[END 2]

*VERY gentle and take your time*

Shh, shh, it's okay. It's okay. Let me lie down with you.

Come here. There we go. *Kiss* I'll just hold you while you recover.

That's it, snuggle up against me.

Feeling better? Yeah? You looked like you needed that.

No no no, shh, no need to explain, it's alright. It's alright. I've told: If this is what you want, I'll give it to you.

It's okay. It's okay. Shh, don't talk. It's okay. I'm just happy you trust me to help you.

*Kiss* It's okay.


End file.
